


oh, baby

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dum-E - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Soft Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky has a heart, kind of, winteriron, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Вовсе Баки не паниковал. Естественно, нет. Он Зимний Солдат, абсолютно хладнокровный ассасин, которого боится весь мир. Ничто не может напугать его, ничто не способно нарушить его идеальное спокойствие.Он… был в полном ужасе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Female Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	oh, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879073) by [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman). 



Вовсе Баки не нервничал. Конечно же, нет. Он был Зимним Солдатом, известным убийцей, совершенно непоколебимым. Он ничего не боялся, и ничто не нарушало его идеального спокойствия.

Он… конкретно запаниковал.

Баки не уверен, как же это произошло, но пока Джарвис брал профилактическую паузу Дубина сбежал с мастерской, и, судя по всему, из Башни вообще. Тони должна была вот-вот с минуты на минуту вернуться с командировки, а Баки потерял ее старшего сына. Она его убьет и будет полностью права. Не говоря уже о том, что он тоже привязался к этому дурашке и никогда себя не простит, если что-нибудь случится с Дубиной, когда Баки должен был за ним присматривать.

Он не мог найти Дубину даже со всеми своими сверхнавыками. Похоже, треклятый бот умел быть чертовски изворотливым, когда этого хотел. Баки уже был готов огласить общий сбор Мстителей, чтоб только его найти, когда лифт бодро дзинькнул.

– Баки, детка! – нежно улыбнулась Тони. – Я дома.

– Я так соскучился по тебе, – обрадовался он, на мгновение напрочь забыв о своей не-панике. Он наклонился за поцелуем, на некоторое время полностью потерявшись в ощущении ее губ. – Рад, что ты уже вернулась, дорогая.

– Что случалось интересного, пока меня не было? – спросила она, стаскивая и откладывая в сторону пиджак. Она распустила туго стянутые волосы, позволяя им волной упасть на плечи, и образ деловой Тони Старк куда-то исчез, уступив место простой Тони – любви всей его жизни.

– Дважды объявляли общий сбор, а так ничего особенного, – ответил Баки. Взгляд ее карих глаз казался ему до жути пронзительным, даже если она вовсе такого не задумывала. – И я потерял нашего ребенка.

Тони озадачено нахмурилась.

– Ты беременный? – осторожно спросила она.

– Что? Нет! – с чувством открестился Баки. – Это же даже невозможно.

– С нашей-то жизнью? Еще скажи, что это было бы самым странным, что ты когда-нибудь видел?

– Верно, – улыбнулся Баки, но спустя секунду уже снова помрачнел. – Тони, я потерял Дубину, – признался он, повесив голову.

– Глупыш снова сбежал? – она выглядела поразительно бесстрастной как для женщины, констатирующей, что ее малыш неизвестно где. Баки так ей и сказал, и она рассмеялась: – Иногда ему просто хочется исследовать Башню, особенно когда Джей не может за ним уследить. Вероятно, он уже вернулся в мастерскую.

Баки моргнул.

– Ты сейчас шутишь, что ли? – спросил он очень спокойным тоном. – Я что, чуть не получил инфаркт из-за мелочи?

– Получается, да, – ухмыльнулась Тони. Она выглядела так, будто еле сдерживалась, чтобы не расхохотаться.

– Ну давай, смейся, – проворчал он. – Я же думал, что совсем потерял его!

– Ну прости, – сумела выговорить она между смешками. – Просто… ты бы видел свое лицо! Я же предупреждала тебя о Дубине, он всегда так делает!

– Извини за то, что поднял истерику из-за пустяка, – неловко пробормотал Баки.

Тони перестала хихикать, и очень ласково улыбнулась ему, взяв его за металлическую ладонь. 

– Я так сильно тебя люблю, – произнесла она медленно, чтобы он в полной мере осознал этот факт. – Ты знаешь, что ты один из двух людей, которые заботятся о моих ботах, как о людях? Ты всегда относишься к ним так, словно у них есть чувства, и будто их эмоции имеют значение. Я люблю то, как ты волнуешься за Дубину – это свидетельство того, насколько он тебе не безразличен.

Баки до конца своих дней будет отрицать, что покраснел.

– У них есть чувства, – невпопад сказал он. 

– Я-то в курсе, – грустно улыбнулась она, – но не все думают так же. Но ты все понимаешь, и я так сильно из-за этого счастлива.

– Мы сходим его проверить? – спросил Баки, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство в своем тоне, но впрочем он знал, что с Тони эти уловки бесполезны – она слишком хорошо его знала.

– Конечно, – она потянулась подарить ему очень целомудренный поцелуй. – Ну и кроме того мне надо проверить сервера Джея.

Баки улыбнулся с искренней благодарностью, пока она вела его к лифту. Гудки, которыми их приветствовали у дверей мастерской, были всем, что нужно, чтобы развеялись последние скользкие щупальца паники.

– Дубинушка, ну ты и улюсик, – похлопал он коготь бота с легким облегчением. – Ты заставил меня так переволноваться.

Дубина пискнул, прося прощения, и уронил теннисный мячик в подставленную ладонь Баки. Тот подбросил игрушку, не забывая, что Тони смотрит на них совсем растроганно.

– Ты хорошо с ним поладил. На самом деле со всеми детьми, – заметила она с загадочной улыбкой. – А перед этим ты сказал «наш ребенок». Снежинка, ты хочешь детей?

Баки был Зимним Солдатом. Он мог сразиться с голыми руками и без страха с Гидрой, Локи, Думом или любым другим злодеем. Он вообще никогда не нервничал.

– Э-эм, – очень содержательно сказал он.

Ладно, может быть, он и вправду немного запаниковал.


End file.
